Stewie and Maggie
by Kickstore
Summary: Stewie and Maggie can't be together cause their shows never cancel. When Brian learns of their plan to be together, he'll do everything to help the couple live a happy life.


At the Griffin Residence, Peter, Brian, Chris, and Stewie are watching tv.

"We now return to "Fanfic Squad: The Movie"."

In the movie, Tringer is making out with Cindy. Phil shows up acting all shocked.

"Cindy, I thought you loved me!", Phil yelled.

"Oh my Celestia, for the last time! I loved your alternate self, not you, you hay!", argued Cindy

"Ha! You can't please her!", teased Tringer.

"Whatever, at least I'm dating Twilight.", Phil said.

"Still not your girlfriend.", Twilight says as she's passing by.

"Ha!", teased Tringer.

Phil looks downs sadly.

"Awww.", he groans.

Lois shows up.

"Peter, my parents invited us to dinner tonight."

"What? No way, Lois. I promise the guys I'd help Joe to have sex again.", Peter complained.

"Peter, we are going and that is final.", Lois argued.

Peter stomps his leg and yells, "No fair!". Peter goes upstairs.

"Ugh, I can't believe this. Can you believe how immature he is?", Lois asks.

"Really? You can't believe Peter would immature enough do this? Remember the time at that ice cream parlor?", Brian asks.

At an ice cream parlor, Peter is being served two scoops of chocolate ice cream by the ice cream man.

"Here you go sir! Two big scoops of chocolate ice cream!", the ice cream man chirped.

Peter shoots him with a gun as he falls down and looks at the camera.

"He forgot to ask me for toppings."

At the Pewterschmidt mansion, the Griffins (except Meg) and the Pewterschmidts are all having dinner in the dining room.

"Lois, we're so glad your family can make it!", Barbara Pewterschmidt said.

"I'm not! Now would you excuse me, I'm going to do that non-suspicious thing in my bedroom that has a bed ready for sex.", Carter says.

Carter leaves the dining room as he heads for his bedroom. Peter raises his hand.

Lois sighs

"Yes, Peter?", Lois asks.

"Can I use the bathroom?"

"Peter, didn't you pee in the car two hours ago?", Brian asks.

"Yes Brian, but my body needs more room to get my penis fully satisfied.", Peter pointed out.

"You can use Carter's bathroom in his bedroom, while he's doing that non-suspicious thing he's been talking about.", Barbara suggests.

"Okay."

Peter leaves as he enters Carter's room.

"Hey , is it okay if I satisfy my penis in your-"

Carter is seen in his bed having sex with an unknown figure, he gasp as he saws Peter. Peter drops his mouth.

"Oh my God! Mr. Pewterschmidt, you're having an affair?"

The figure reveals to Meg.

"Oh my God!"

Peter is revealed to be on his iphone

"Donald Trump becomes president? And you're having an affair with Meg? Eh, not really shocking. I can tell Meg has been gone for a couple of minutes.

"Cut!", yells Seth Macfarlane.

The whole bedroom and the scenes from before revealed to be part of the "Family Guy" set.

"Great acting, everyone! We'll take a ten minute break!", Seth announced.

At the lunch room, the Griffins are eating lunch.

"Hey Brian, I'm gonna go and steal from "The Simpsons" set again.", Stewie says.

"Why are you always stealing from that set like every day?", Brian asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, yeah sure, "The Simpsons" are our rival shows, but we have food here too and-"

"Brian, I'm going to stop you for a sec. Do you hate "The Simpsons"?", Stewie asks.

"Well no, but-"

"So, you like them?", Stewie asks.

"I didn't say that."

"Which one is it Bri, hmm? Do you really love "The Simpsons" rather than our totally good and awesome show."

"Stewie, both of our shows are dying and Seth is into insest scenes. What do you think?", asks Brian.

"Ugh, I don't have time to talk to you, I'll be right back.", Stewie says as he walks away.

Brian became suspicious of Stewie as he leaves the set and follows him.

Meanwhile, Stewie is outside of "The Simpsons" set while Brian is hiding on the side.

"C'mon Goddamit, when is your lunchtime?", Stewie fidgeted.

"What is he doing?", asks Brian.

Maggie Simpson, a walking toddler, walks out of the set as she runs up and hugs Stewie.

"I miss you, so much.", she sniffs

Stewie returns the hug.

"Me too, me too.", Stewie says as he breaks the hug, "I have some bad news."

"I have some too."

"'The Simpsons' got renwed for another season?", Stewie asks.

"Yep, and so does "Family Guy"?", Maggie asks.

"Yep."

Maggie starts to cry.

"Hey hey, it's okay. Maybe, we'll get cancelled next year, our shows are dying after all.", Stewie comforted.

"But I (sniffs) can't wait any longer (sniffs) to be with you."

Stewie and Maggie's heart felt broken into a million pieces. Stewie starts to crys little too.

"We have too (sniffs). So that Fox can't get us trapped in its contract anymore (sniffs). Even if it takes us another sixteen more years! Oh my God, I'm gonna cry!", Stewie says.

Maggie wipes off Stewie's tears as she holds up his chin.

Maggie: It'll be okay, Stewie. We'll be okay. She kisses him on the forehead.

"Goodbye Maggie."

"Goodbye Stewie."

"See you in our next mutual lunch break.", Stewie sniffs.

Stewie and Maggie both turn back as they head back to their own studio. Brian runs back to the "Family Guy" studio before Stewie could return.

When Stewie comes back, Brian is eating his dog lunch.

"So, how was it?", Brian asks.

"Awful, they never had anything good."

"Alright guys, break's over. We're back in session!", Seth exclaimed.

Brian looks over Stewie as he sees a little droplet of a tear fall out of his check as he leaves the lunch room. Brian can'r help, but feel a little sympathy for Stewie. Peter suddenly shows up and farted on Brian.

"Anahahha- Sorry, I thought you were Meg."


End file.
